


Falling For You

by Lawfuless



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Oswald considered his loneliness and wondered about making another angel Fall. He could never bring himself to do it, though.<br/>Enter Edward Nygma, a recently promoted angel who decided murder is way more interesting than number crunching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/gifts).



> Not for the Gobblepotters.  
> I only own the idea.

It was a boring day in heaven for most of the population. But a certain green and purple-winged angel was searching angrily for another. When he found him, he landed, glaring at him. "When I said I liked numbers, I was being sarcastic. What the hell, Gordon?" he demanded, inclining his head.

"Oh, I know that." Jim replied coolly. "But you were skulking around my turf, Nygma. So I did the best thing I could-- Got you a shitty job somewhere you don't like that will keep you in heaven." he retorted, folding arms over his chest.

Edward glared at the grey-brown winged man and shot off. He needed to do something. Preferably killing creatures. Or maybe even humans. There was one thing for certain. He wasn't remaining in heaven, even if it killed him. So he headed down to Earth on a warm draft, flying to a local city.

Angels didn't frequent Gotham as much as they should have. It was a crime-ridden, evil festering, ball of hate. And he welcomed it. He found a place to land in the constantly dark city, folding his wings and then drawing them into his back. He waited in an alley for someone to arrive, and someone did. He smiled politely at her, and she smiled nervously back, hurrying past. He silently followed, grabbing her and then snapping her neck. Boring. But helpful. Then he felt something hard against his back. When he turned, it was an umbrella.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." He growled. Nygma looked over the shorter man. Wild black hair, supposedly styled to make him look like he got out of bed and forgot how to make himself look presentable. His cold blue eyes bore into him, and his dark green outfit bearing a spot of blood on the royal purple vest. "I don't like people stealing my kills."

Edward looked down at the body, then let out a giggle. Then a snort. Then he laughed. "Oh. Oh wow. That's grand. Of all the people, I happen to choose the one that was already going to be killed. Sorry about that. I just needed to blow off some steam. Number crunching is a bitch for them up there." He pointed directly up, which most people assumed meant he was referring to a skyscraper or some large corporation like WayneTech. But he could see Oswald's eyes widen ever so slightly. And his grin widened. "You're not a fallen, are you? Because that would be amazing. The luck of that!"

Oswald inspected the other, a bit bewildered. The man was excitable. An angel, evidently. One who had a shitty job and probably snapped. And that was pretty damn lucky. He had been contemplating what to do for the past week or so, trying to figure out what he wanted. "And if I was?" he stated carefully, watching his movements.

Eyes lighting up brighter, the other gave an award-winning smile. "Then I might just ask if you can help me Fall. Riddle me this, what is the definition of an accountant?" Then, with a slight pause, he continued. "Someone who solves a problem you didn't know you had in a way you don’t understand."

Unable to help a chuckle at that, he shook his head. "Fair enough. But it's not reason enough to Fall." The other pointed to the corpse on the ground. "...But that is, alright fine. Follow me." He sighed, leading him to his safe house. Once there, he pushed him to sit on the cot. "Wings out. This will only take a second." he stated. When the green and purple wings spread out, he reached for a feather and yanked it out. The other jerked back, recoiling a bit in pain. "Sorry. Had to be done."

The other shuddered a bit, running fingers through his feathers. A bit of blood had begun to trickle down the feather below the one he had ripped out. The oils came from some of the hidden ducts, and Edward used it to close the wound. "Thank you for that either way. I'm Edward Nygma." He greeted, smiling at the paler angel.

"Oswald Cobblepot." The ravenette greeted in turn. They shook hands, and then Oswald cleared his throat. "Do you... plan on staying awhile?" He tried not to sound too hopeful. He did feel a bit relieved when Edward nodded. "Well, you can stay with me for a bit, if you'd like." The offer was cautious.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind having me for a bit." He replied. "I'll try to make myself helpful. I mean, I can cook, I can clean..." he shrugged.

Oswald slipped an arm around his shoulder. "You and me, Nygma... We'll get along just fine."

They shared a smile, one that promised death and destruction to follow.

"This will be fun indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet.... Erm, ish.  
> I tried. I don't really watch Gotham, so I'm going off what I've been told about it. If I got anything wrong, feel free to let me know.


End file.
